Broken Wings
by SlyGriff
Summary: Luke tells his son, Owen, the story of how he fell in love with his mother and the evil that took her away from Luke and Owen. R/R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Not writing this for money, just for fun. Don't own anything you recognize. This means Harry Potter and Star Wars fandoms. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** Luke tells his son, Owen, the story of how he fell in love with his mother and the evil that took her away from Luke and Owen. R/R.

**Broken Wings**

**Prologue  
**

Luke Skywalker sighed as he entered his home. He smiled as he saw his son, Owen, working on a new lightsaber. Owen had inherited his father and grandfather's mechanical ingenuity. Owen had also inherited his mother's intelligence.

"Something wrong dad?" Owen asked without facing his father.

"How long have you known I was here?" Luke grinned.

"The second you entered the house," Owen answered. "Aunt Leia called while you were out fixing that vaporator," he added as he faced his dad.

"Oh? What did she want? Is everything alright?" Luke questioned as he sat on the sofa.

"Everything's fine. She was just reminding you about Jaina and Jacen's birthday on Coruscant next week," Owen said.

Luke nodded. He watched Owen begin to clean up his workstation. Owen would be twenty next month. He was proud of his only son. Like his father, mother, and grandfather, Owen was following the path of the Jedi. As a child, Owen attended Luke's Jedi academy on Yavin IV. At fifteen, he was given the title of Jedi Knight along with his cousins Jaina and Jacen Solo. Luke let out a sad sigh.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Owen asked as he sat beside Luke.

"Of course son," Luke replied.

"What happened to mom? I mean, I know she died when I was a month old, but what's your story? How did you meet?" Owen questioned.

"I knew we would have this talk one day. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll start dinner. I'll tell you everything then," Luke answered sadly.

************************************************** **********************

Half an hour later, Owen and Luke finished filling their plates and sat at the table. Owen waited patiently, another trait he got from his mother, for Luke to begin the tale.

"Your mother was the most beautiful and caring person I had ever met. When we first met, I had already destroyed the first Death Star. She was eighteen and I had just turned twenty. She was visiting her parents on a planet called Karythia," Luke began.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not writing this for money, just for fun. Don't own anything you recognize. This means Harry Potter and Star Wars fandoms. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** Luke tells his son, Owen, the story of how he fell in love with his mother and the evil that took her away from Luke and Owen. R/R.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed as she exited her ship KARYTHIAN MOON. She had just graduated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry eight months ago. Her parents had sent her to live with her aunt and uncle on earth.

Hermione was born in the middle of the war against the Empire. Besides being a witch, she was also a Jedi. Her father was a Jedi who had survived the massacre at the Jedi Temple. To better protect himself, he had married Hermione's mother who was also Force sensitive, but chose not to go the way of the Jedi. The two had trained Hermione themselves.

"Hello honey," her mother greeted.

"Hi mom," Hermione smiled as she hugged her mom.

"You came at the perfect time. This is the last stop before part of the Rebellion moves to the Hoth system," Lyraitha explained as the two women left the hanger.

"How long till you and dad leave?" Hermione asked as her mom steered the speeder toward home.

"Three months. Oh, we'll be having company. Leia and two others are staying with us," Lyraitha answered.

"Who are the other two? How is Leia by the way? I heard about Alderran," Hermione replied.

"She's doing fine and is looking forward to seeing you again. The other two are Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. I believe your father told you about them," Lyraitha stated.

"They are the two that rescued Leia and helped destroy the Death Star," Hermione nodded.

************************************************** **********************

Hermione exited her refresher wearing a long flowing gown the color of lilacs on Earth. She sat at her vanity and began fixing her hair. When she and her mother had arrived at the house, they found a note from her father saying a meeting had been called. He, Leia, Han and Luke would see them at dinner.

While her parents were fighting the Empire, Hermione had been fighting in a war of her own on Earth. She had got pulled into the middle of the Wizarding war against Voldemort. The year before, her aunt and uncle on her mother's side, had been killed by Death Eaters.

She smiled as she finished her hair and make-up. Though she didn't show it on Earth, Hermione very much loved wearing the flowing dresses of her home planet. After one last look in the mirror, she left her room and headed downstairs for dinner.

************************************************** **********************

"Ah, here she is now," Gareth grinned.

"Talking about me again dad," Hermione smirked.

"Han, Luke, this is our daughter, Hermione. Hermione, this is Han Solo and Luke Skywalker," Gareth introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione," Han replied as he kissed her hand.

"Your father has been talking about you all day," Luke added as he too kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My dad told me what you did. Not only for Leia, but the Rebellion as well," Hermione smiled.

"Long time no see,"

Hermione spun around. "Leia!"

Hermione and Leia were laughing as they rushed toward one another and hugged tightly. Han and Luke just smiled at the two friends. Luke found himself unable to keep his eyes off Hermione as they moved into the dining room and sat down to eat.

_'She's so beautiful. I can't wait to get the chance to talk to her alone,'_ Luke thought.

"So, how are you aunt and uncle? I was thirteen the last time I saw them," Leia asked.

"You haven't told her?" Hermione gasped, looking at her parents.

"Told me what?" Leia questioned.

"Leia, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Roland were killed by Death Eaters last year. I figured mom and dad would have told you," Hermione answered.

"We were a bit busy at the time," Gareth argued.

"Your father's right. I am sorry to hear of their deaths. They were good people," Leia added.

"What's a Death Eater?" Han spoke up.

Hermione quickly filled Luke, Han, and Leia in about her life on Earth. The three found her story quite fascinating. Especially Luke. He noticed how her honey amber eyes glowed with laughter when she spoke of her friends Harry and Ron.

"What will you do now that you have graduated from Hogwarts?" Luke inquired.

"As much as I want to join the Rebellion, I can't just abandon my friends. I'll be leaving the day after you do and returning to Earth," Hermione explained.

Dinner was filled with laughter and conversation. Hermione felt relaxed. Something she hadn't felt in quite some time. She also hadn't missed the looks that Luke would send her way, nor the smiles.

_'He's cute, but he's like every other guy who's saved the day. Trying to over play everything and trying way too hard,'_ she thought with a sigh.

************************************************** **********************

"Alright kid, what's with you tonight?" Han demanded as he joined Luke in the back yard.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a confused look.

"Don't give me that. Who were you trying to impress? I sure as hell know it wasn't Leia cause she was with us during those adventures you were bragging about. It had to be Hermione," Han smirked.

"So what if I was?" Luke shot back.

"Luke, I don't think you should try so hard with her," Han advised.

"That's easy for you to say, you're used to being around beautiful women," Luke grumbled.

"Kid, trust me on this. Just be yourself around Hermione," Han said.

Luke just gave Han a look and re-entered the house. Han shook his head and began laughing. All he knew was that it was going to be an interesting three months in the house.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not writing this for money, just for fun. Don't own anything you recognize. This means Harry Potter and Star Wars fandoms. Please don't sue.

**Summary:** Luke tells his son, Owen, the story of how he fell in love with his mother and the evil that took her away from Luke and Owen. R/R.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was really getting irritated. Two days after she arrived at her home was when it started. Everywhere she went it seemed, Luke was right there. When she would go for a run, he would join her. Working on her saber techniques, there he was again.

"What's wrong honey?" Corrianna, Hermione's former nanny, asked as she sat beside Hermione at the edge of the fountain in the backyard.

"Luke Skywalker," Hermione answered with a scowl.

"He's quite handsome," Corrianna said.

"Yeah, but he's arrogant," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" Corrianna questioned.

"Corri, he's smothering me. For the past two weeks he's been following me. When he's not following me, he's getting me gifts and leaving them in my room," Hermione sighed.

Corrianna just grinned as her former charge jumped to her feet and began pacing. "Sounds like he wants to impress you," Corrianna smiled.

"If he wants to impress me, he should just be himself. I mean, I get that he's a hero of the Rebellion and training to be a Jedi. I can't stand men who try to be something they're not," Hermione pointed out.

"Honey, Luke comes from a very backwater planet. From what I've heard about Tatooine, it's nothing but moisture farms and space ports. Now that he's joined the Rebellion, he's living for the first time. Not to mention discovering he's a Jedi," Corrianna replied.

"That's no excuse Corrianna," Hermione said and sat back down.

"If he's smothering you, you should tell him," Corrianna stated.

"Every time I try, he interrupts or has to go practice his piloting skills," Hermione groaned.

"Then I don't know how to help you my child," Corrianna laughed.

************************************************** **********************

Leia and Han were walking through the lavish gardens at Hermione's home. Han couldn't help but notice how calm Leia seemed being around all the different blossoms in the gardens.

"You seem happy here," he commented.

"Karythia reminds me a lot of Alderran. The peaceful culture, the relaxing atmosphere, and just the feeling of life all around you. The plants, the flowers, even the animals," she smiled as she smelled a yellow flower.

"It is peaceful here. I'm surprised the Empire hasn't taken over," he said.

"There's no reason for them to. There's nothing here the Empire would profit from," she replied.

The moved to sit on a stone bench. "So, how do you think Luke is doing with Hermione?" he asked.

"Poor Luke. He's trying too hard," she answered.

"I give him another two weeks before she snaps,"

"I don't think so Solo. I give her a week,"

"Care to make an official wager on that your highness?"

"You're on Solo. If you win, I'll clean the kitchen on the FALCON,"

"If you win I'll…what do you want should you win?"

Leia sat there thinking for a moment. She soon got a sneaky smile on her face. "When I win, you have to give me a back rub every night for a week,"

Han paused for only a moment. "You've got yourself a wager Princess,"

************************************************** **********************

Lyraitha smiled as she watched her daughter storm off upstairs. A few moments later, Luke entered the kitchen and sat at the bar. She poured him a glass of water and sat it in front of him.

"What's on your mind Luke?" she questioned.

"I'm fine Lyraitha," he smiled softly.

"Luke, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Hermione is not like most women. She doesn't go for men who try to be something they're not. She prefers for men to be genuine," she said.

Luke simply nodded and sipped his water, his mind going over what Lyraitha had just told him. _'I want to be myself, but how could Hermione like me? I'm just a moisture farmer from a primitive planet,'_ he thought.

************************************************** **********************

In his study, Gareth sat at his desk. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. When he first met Luke, he immediately knew who he was. It was hard not to see the resemblance between Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker.

Gareth had been a Padawan learner when Anakin joined the order. He remembered how quickly Anakin had picked up the Jedi skills. At the time, Anakin had turned and joined the Sith, Gareth had been here on Karythia recovering from a battle wound.

When word reached him, he couldn't believe it. It wasn't until years later he had found out what happened. Hermione was one and he had gone to Tatooine for parts for his ship. There, he ran into Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan told him everything, except about Anakin having children. Seeing Luke, there was no denying he was the son of Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. After all, she was the only woman Gareth had seen Anakin spending any time with. That and Luke had a few of her character traits as well.

_'I doubt Luke even knows about his parentage. As much as I want to tell him, it's not my place,'_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

Like his father, Luke was a fast learner in the ways of the Force. Also like his father, Luke had very little patience with some things. He just hoped that Luke learned patience, something Anakin never learned.

************************************************** **********************

For the next week the tension in the Granger household was growing thicker. Gareth, Lyraitha, Leia, and Han watched in silent humor. The four waiting for the tension to hit its peak. And hit it did.

Luke, Leia, Han, Gareth, Lyraitha were sitting on the back patio enjoying the peaceful evening. Suddenly, a cry came from upstairs. The four looked toward the stairs where a very flustered Hermione was descending them two at a time. She stormed straight to Luke who was leaning back in his chair, which was resting on two legs.

"Did you like your flowers?" Luke smiled, mistaking her flustered state for one of happiness.

BANG! Luke and his chair now lay on the patio floor flat on his back. He groaned as he reached up and covered his left eye that Hermione had just punched. With his one good eye, he looked up to see a very angry Hermione standing over him.

Leia leaned over and whispered to Han, "You owe me a week's worth of back rubs flyboy," Han just scowled at her, but deep down he was looking forward to those night alone.

"You are the most arrogant, self centered, pompous boy I have ever met!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, what did I…" Luke started to ask.

"What did you do? I'll tell you! You're smothering me Skywalker! I know you're the hero of the Rebellion, but to me you're a boy playing at being a man! If you're a man try acting like it! I hate guys who are fake! You, Luke Skywalker, are the most false person I have ever met! I'm sick of you following my every move! The gifts every day! 4 dozen flowers covering my room! You are lucky I don't blast you into the next system!" she roared.

With those final words, Hermione turned on her heel and stomped back into the house. Unable to hold back, Han began laughing as he helped Luke to his feet once more.

"Kid, you sure have a way with women," Han grinned.

"I thought women liked flowers and gifts?" Luke wondered as he sat back in his chair.

"Luke, Hermione isn't most women. She wants a guys who's real, not pretending to be something they're not," Leia giggled.

Luke knew he messed things up with Hermione. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he wished he had listened to Han and Lyraitha from the beginning. He only hoped he could fix things with Hermione. Give her the chance to get to know the real Luke Skywalker.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Wings

Chapter 3

A week later, Luke finally plucked up the courage to finally speak to Hermione. For three days he had a black eye from where she punched him. A day ago, he left a single Karythian rose with a note on her pillow. The note simply said, I'm Sorry

"Hello Hermione," Luke said as he approached her in the library.

"Luke," Hermione nodded.

"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry. The truth is, I like you. I have no experience when it comes to women," he sighed.

"Luke, are you embarrassed to be yourself?" she asked as she faced him.

"No it's just…Hermione, you come from a sophisticated planet, full of culture and refinement. I come from a planet that is anything but," he answered, dropping onto the sofa.

Hermione smiled gently. She sat the datapad she had been looking at and got to her feet. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Look, so Tatooine isn't sophisticated. What planet you come from doesn't dictate who you are. Look at Han. He's from Corellia. That's a sophisticated planet and he's a smuggler for Force sakes. Han Solo is not what I call refined or sophisticated," she replied.

"I just want to get to know you better," he stated.

"Then be yourself," she smiled.

And so it began. Luke stopped trying to play the part of hero of the Rebellion and just played himself. The simple moisture farmer from Tatooine turned Rebel pilot. Over the next month and a half, Luke and Hermione grew closer.

Unfortunately, the last two weeks, they saw very little of each other. As the Rebellion prepared to leave for Hoth, Hermione began analyzing her feeling toward Luke.

'He's sweet, funny, charming, and I enjoy being with him. Could it be that I'm falling in love with him?' she wondered as she stood on her balcony brushing her hair.

Knock. Knock

"Come in," she called out.

"Do you have a minute honey?"

"Sure dad," she smiled.

Gareth entered the room and sat on her bed. Hermione sat her brush on the vanity and joined her father. She could tell by his expression it was something serious.

"What is it dad?" she asked.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us," Hermione nodded. "It's about Luke. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know how close you two have become. It's about his father," he sighed.

"What about his father?" she questioned.

"Luke's father and Darth Vader are one and the same," he answered.

Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe Luke was the son of Darth Vader. She shook her head trying to clear it. As hard as she tried to deny it, the Force was telling her it was true.

"Does…does he know?" she whispered.

"No, well not the whole truth. He told me that Obi-Wan told him his father was betrayed and murdered by Vader. To a degree that's true. Before he became Darth Vader, his name was Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin, was seduced by the Emperor. When he became Darth Vader, he ceased being Anakin. I feel through the Force, that soon Luke will learn the truth. When he does, he will no doubt feel betrayed by Obi-Wan," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" she demanded tearfully.

"Hermione, Luke will help rebuild the Jedi Order, of that I have no doubt. My daughter, I also feel you will play a pivotal role in his life. It wasn't mere chance you two were brought together, it was the will of the Force," he said.

Hermione got to her feet and moved to stand on her balcony which over looked the garden. She looked down and saw the man in question meditating. She too had felt a connection to Luke. A connection through the Force.

"Honey, I know this may be difficult to hear or understand, but I'm following my instincts," Gareth replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're right dad. Luke and I were meant to meet. I have felt drawn to him even before I met him. When you first told me about him…I don't know. I felt he and I were meant to meet," she nodded.

"Remember, don't mention this to him till the time is right. You'll know when it is. This unfortunate truth he needs to learn for himself," he stated.

For the last three days of his stay, Luke and Hermione spent as much time together as possible. The night before he was to leave found the two alone in the house. The others giving them that one last night alone.

"Hermione, take a walk with me," Luke invited nervously.

"Of course," Hermione accepted.

Arm-in-arm, the two headed into the gardens. She could feel his nervousness. To try and sooth him, she laced her fingers with his. Luke smiled down at her and lead her to a nearby bench.

"What's troubling you?" she asked.

"Hermione, these past three months with you have been the happiest three months of my life. Even when you punched me," he chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I can't deny my feelings for you anymore,"

"Luke, I love you too. I think I've always loved you. I believe the Force has brought us together," she smiled as she placed her palm on his cheek.

Luke covered her hand with his hand as their gazes met. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione sighed as her arm slid around his neck and her fingers twining in his hair. Luke deepened the kiss slightly and pulled her onto his lap. Their lips parted a few moments later.

"Hermione, as much as I want to make love to you, I don't think…" he began.

"Sshh. I understand. We're both participating in a war. There is a chance something could happen to one or both of us," she nodded.

Luke just held her close. Her voicing the fears in his heart brought reality crashing back to him. The couple sat outside for nearly two hours just holding each other before re-entering the house to go to sleep.

Luke laid in his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark room. He tensed and reached for his lightsaber when he heard someone opening the door to his bedroom.

"Luke?" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione? What's wrong love?" Luke asked as he sat up and watched her walk into the room.

"Will you hold me? Tonight I wan t to feel you just holding me," she answered.

Luke just smiled as he moved over and made room for her. Hermione climbed into the bed. He gently pulled her into his arms, her head resting directly over his heart. She sighed contently as her arms slid around his waist.

"I love you Luke," she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione," he replied as he stroked her hair.

Hermione stood in her hanger where Luke's X-Wing, the MILLENNIUM FALCON, and her parents ship were. She had already said good bye to her parents, Leia, and Han. The only one she hadn't said good bye to was Luke.

Luke finished checking his ship. Artoo was already in the ship ready to go. He slowly go to his feet and turned around. He saw Hermione standing alone a few feet away. The two had been putting off saying good bye ever since they woke up in each other's arms that morning.

'Time to do this,' he thought sadly as he began walking toward her.

"I guess it's time," she said softly.

"Yes," he nodded.

Hermione couldn't stand it. She let out a strangled cry and threw herself into his arms. Luke caught her and held her tight, his face buried in the crook of her neck. The tears she had been holding back all morning broke free and poured down her cheeks.

"Sshh love, don't cry," he whispered.

"I can't help it. I don't want to loose you," she sobbed.

"I know. I promise, I will do everything in my power to come back to you," he vowed.

Hermione pulled her head back so she could see his face. She wanted to memorize every feature of his handsome face. He smiled gently as he brushed away her tears with the back of his hand.

"Here, take this. If you need to hear my voice or just to feel close to me, call me," he replied as he placed a commlink in her hand.

"The same for you," she nodded as she placed the commlink in her pocket.

"Luke, we have to go," Leia called out, hating to separate her friends.

Luke let out a ragged sigh before pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips to her. Hermione returned the kiss. Both pouring everything the felt for one another into that one kiss.

As quickly as it began, the kiss ended. Luke pulled away and hurried to his ship. He didn't look back, knowing if he did he would not be able to leave. Hermione stood there and tearfully watched the man she loved fly off. Hoping the Force would bring him back to her alive.

T.B.C


End file.
